holly_webbfandomcom-20200215-history
Ella
Ella is the main character from the Holly Webb books Lost in the Snow and its sequel Lost in the Storm. Lost in the Snow When Ella first comes to Rosebridge Farm, she sees Fluff, a cute kitten, and falls in love with her. She pleads her mum to let her have Fluff, but she is firm; they don't want a cat, and Ella is upset. When Ella's dad comes home from work, Ella pleads him to let her have Fluff. He doesn't get it at first, but when Ella tells him they said she could have a pet, he says she could have a hamster, but Ella wants Fluff. Heartbroken, Ella runs up to her room and draws a picture of Fluff. Dad admires the picture, but a tear ruins Ella picture. Dad sympathetically asks her to come downstairs for a talk. Mum admits how upset Ella was about not having Fluff, and agrees to let her have her. Pleased, Ella jumps up and hugs her mum, and her dad tells her instructions to take care of Fluff, and to promise to be very responsible, and Ella agrees, and the family goes to Rosebridge Farm to go and get Fluff. But when they get there, Mrs Moffat admits that Fluff has run away, and Ella gets upset again. Back at home at bedtime, Mum and Dad hear something, and find Ella standing on books and reaching for the security chain on the front door, desperate to go out and find Fluff. They help her down and tell her to go back to bed, even though they promise that they'll all find Fluff tomorrow. The next morning, Mum is on the phone and tells Ella to eat her breakfast, even though she isn't hungry, and the family goes out to find Fluff and Ella puts up Lost posters. Nearer to Christmas, when Dad goes to the car to get the Christmas decorations out, he tells Ella that he has a surprise for her, and Ella follows him. In the car, Ella finds Fluff in a box and they are reunited, realising that Fluff is the surprise Dad was talking about. When they bring Fluff in, Mum apologises to her and says she is beautiful, and Ella watches Fluff snuggle up in her new basket. Lost in the Storm When Ella comes home from school, she puts a new collar on Fluff, but won't let her out because she is worried that Fluff might get lost again. Mum explains to Ella that Fluff is getting bigger now, and old enough to go outside, and she will find her way back home, like all cats. Ella agrees, but is still slightly unsure. When Ella comes home from a fun snow-filled day at school, she has some hot chocolate, but then realises Fluff hasn't come back yet and wishes they hadn't installed the new cat flap. Ella starts to get ready to go outside and look for her, but Mum tells her to sit down and finish her hot chocolate. Early on Saturday morning, Ella starts to go outside and look for Fluff. She calls for her and walks on. She sees a cat that looks like Fluff, but it is actually another cat, and goes back to the house. Mum and Dad are making breakfast. Ella tells them she couldn't find Fluff, and tells them off for not letting her have Fluff in the first place. She starts to go out again, but Mum tells her to sit down and eat some breakfast first. After that, Ella and her parents go round to their neighbor, Mrs Jones, to ask her if she has seen Fluff. Mrs Jones invites Ella for a search in her back garden for Fluff, and Mum and Dad for a cup of tea. But when Ella comes back into the kitchen, she is crying, with Fluff's collar in her hand. When the family takes another search for Fluff, Ella sees her and scolds her for running off. When Fluff tells her to come and see something she found in an old shed, Ella follows her. Mum and Dad tell her not to go in the shed, but Ella reassures them that she will be careful. Ella finds a tiny white kitten and cuddles her close, thinking she might not be breathing very much. When Ella and Fluff bring the kitten out of the shed, Dad angrily tells her off for going in the shed in case she got hurt, but when Ella shows her the little white kitten, he softens and decides to take her to the vet. When they get to the vet, she examines the kitten and says she will be fine. Ella wants to help the kitten by adopting her. Mum and Dad start to look unsure, but when Ella is horrified, they realise she is right and agree to keep her, and Ella gives Dad a hug. When they bring the kitten home, Ella watches her and Fluff snuggling up happily in Fluff's basket. Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Hopeful characters Category:Heroines Category:Animal Stories characters Category:Owners